


Bringing you home.

by SammyAndDe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Separated Winchesters (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel, Wincest - Freeform, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyAndDe/pseuds/SammyAndDe
Summary: While working on a spell something goes wrong. Sam gets stuck with Dean, that's not really his Dean. And Dean Get's stuck in a time with Sam, but not his Sam.Will they be able to get back to each other? Or be forced to live in the times with their other selves?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Sam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Bringing you home.

"I really don't know about this Sam." Dean said, pacing the bunker as he watched his brother work. It was a spell that Dean didn't want his brother messing with.  
"Come on Dean. How could this not be a good thing?" Sam asked. Sam was working on a time spell he found. It was on an older piece of paper in one of Rowenas spell book. From the looks of it, ingredients, the wording, and the fact that it was with her things it seemed legit.  
"Time travel is dangerous Sam. You don't know what you could mess up in this time line. It's not something we should be doing." Sam sighed.  
"Come on man, at least let me try it out. We won't stay in that time period for long, and it won't be that far back." Sam tried to reason. They had been doing this a lot lately. Arguing. Not seeing eye to eye. Both of them were stubborn which lead to a lot of arguments in their relationship. But things hadn't been this bad since they were younger.  
"You of all people should know what a bad idea this is." Dean told him still not liking it. Sam finished putting the ingredients together.  
"Think what you want. I'm doing this with or without you." Sam told him. He cut his hand over the bowl, the spell just needing blood to finish it. Dean huffed but went over to Sam. He wasn't going to let his brother, let alone the love of his life to time travel without him.  
"Stubborn bitch." He mumbled, holding out his hand for Sam. Sam clenched his jaw slightly, cutting Deans hand a bit deeper than necessary. Dean hissed slightly.  
"Watch it." He said, glaring at Sam, letting his own blood fall into the bowl.  
"Don't be a baby." Sam said, handing Dean a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding. He didn't even glance at Dean as he went over the spell. Saying the incantations for it. Dean stood close. Still not happy, and slightly mad now. After Sam was done, they both glanced around, nothing happened.  
"Ok... so where's the magic portal that's going to take us back in time?" Dean asked. Sam huffed and glanced at Dean.  
"Well maybe your shit attitude didn't make it work." Sam mumbled.  
"What?" Dean asked looking at Sam. "So it's my fault that your spell didn't work?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sam told him.  
"Don't be such a child." Dean said glaring at him."Maybe you did something wrong, did you ever think of that? Wrong words? Wrong ingredients? It's not my fault your dumb spell didn't work."  
"Oh, so everything is my fault?" Sam asked, voice raising. "I didn't mess up Dean. I know how to read Latin and follow a list of ingredients. It's not rocket science."  
"Whatever you say college boy." Dean said. Sam clenched his jaw and glared at Dean. Part of college was a sore spot for him. He hated talking about it. One of his good friends died there and that's when Dean brought him back to the hunting life.  
"Well it should be easy enough for any hunter to do." Sam shot back. "You don't need college to do what we do, and you should know that." Dean narrowed his eyes even more at Sam. Dean knew he wasn't the smart one in this relationship, or just when it came to book smarts in general, but he was a good hunter.  
"Hunters don't do witchcraft!" Dean yelled. "It's not normal for us to do! We look up lore, study the things that go bump in the night, and kill them. Those are the text books you should've been studying." Dean told him.  
"Oh so now It's my fault? Since I decided I wanted to go to college and not be dragged around by dad it's my fault?" Sam asked, both their voices still raised. "Maybe you should've studied more here while I was away. Then this would've all been avoided." Dean clenched his fist.  
"It's not my fault I don't know witchcraft! Dad didn't teach me! Didn't they teach you common fucking sense in that fancy college or did you skip that class?" Dean asked. Both of them to angry to notice some of the lights start to flicker.  
"Is that what you want? You want me to go to witch school Sam? Or college like you? Then maybe I wouldn't be so fucking stupid?" Dean yelled, worked up over everything now. Both still failing to noticing the room getting colder.  
"Well maybe you should've studied something!" Sam yelled, unable to help himself and regretting it the second it came out. Dean let a half laugh, and shook his head.  
"So fucking unbelievable. You want me to go back to Stanford the same to you were there so we can both be smart and live a normal life like you always wanted?" Dean yelled. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but the sounds of static filled the room, and a booming thunder went off.  
"Wha.. What's going.." Sam was cut off by another boom and a bright light going off behind Dean. The noise and shock sent Sam flying back against the wall. The room filled with light and then went completely dark. Sam groaned, hearing a thunk nearby. Assuming it was Dean. Sam pushed himself up, some of the lights going back on, he walked over to where Dean was laying on the ground. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about things  
"Dean?" Sam said crouching down shaking his arm gently.  
"Wha..?" Sam froze. That wasn't Deans voice it was different. The lights all went back on and Sam saw who was laying there. It was Dean. But it looked like a twenty year old Dean, not the almost forty year old Dean who was just with him. Young Deans eyes widened when he saw Sam. He quickly pulled away and scooted back on the floor before getting up.  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean yelled. Sam was so confused. He didn't know how Dean got like this or how to explain it to him. Young Dean glanced around the room.  
"Where the hell is my brother? What did you do to him?" He yelled. Sam took a second, just a second to appreciate that. Dean had always looked out for him. Even now. This was going to be a mess figuring out.

Dean groaned and found himself on the floor. He slowly pushed himself to sit up. He froze as he looked around the dark room. This wasn't the bunker. He didn't know where he was. He heard a groan across the room. He slowly stood as the lights started to come back on. He saw another figure stand up and turned to face him. Dean gasped softly as he saw him, recognizing a young Sam. Teenage Sam by the looks of things. The young Sam looked at him, his eyes also widening.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sam backed away a bit and glanced around the room.  
"Where's Dean?" Young Sam asked him. Dean took a second to look around. He recognized the place now. This was Sams old dorm room from when he was in college. Maybe the time traveling worked somehow. But Dean didn't know why he was here.  
"Ok, just take it easy Sammy.."  
"How do you know my name?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving Dean. Dean held in a sigh. He hoped this Sam would believe him. But also hoped his Sam was here to help too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea not too long ago for this fanfic. I know I should work on my other ones but inspiration sparked for this one.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
